<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your hour is nigh by Rainripple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339887">Your hour is nigh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple'>Rainripple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Automagod sexual tension lmao [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eustace and Vaseraga are here but they're not awake - Freeform, Other, Possession, automagods, it feels like sexual tension but it's not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grynoth has a one sided conversation with Flamek about it's imminent awakening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Great Scythe Grynoth/Flamek Thunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Automagod sexual tension lmao [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2265410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your hour is nigh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a little weird i kinda just came up with it out of nowhere. It's a little confusing if you're not super in the know abt society lore so i popped necessary explanations down in the endnote (you can still ask for clarification if you need it!). Also this arguably is a little ooc because the automagods are well...you know...they prob don't interact like this but i just went nuts and took a bit of liberty with characterisation. I hope it feels cool nonetheless, please leave a comment if you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is the middle of the night.</p><p> </p><p>The Grandcypher sails on, quiet for a few short hours as most of the residents sleep. A few are awake at this time, only some of which are on guard duty.</p><p> </p><p>For once in the many many months they’ve been on the run, the Society members coincidentally end up taking shelter on the ship at the same time. Usually they stagger the instances in which the pairs take time to recuperate on here but for this one night only, they’ll allow an exception.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a rare joy, brief but nonetheless something they will savour. Zeta and Bea had practically skipped to their room leaving behind their male partners who were just as pleased to catch up with each other. Eustace and Vaseraga took some moments to indulge in some peace and quiet, wrapped up in each other’s arms though it was not long until they succumbed to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>It is a new moon. The room is pitch black. Flamek is propped against the bedside table while Grynoth leans against the end of the bed. Fatigue keeps Eustace and Vaseraga sound asleep but something else is awake.</p><p> </p><p>The bed creaks as Vaseraga sits up in bed. Red eyes turn to the erune sleeping beside him, the unearthly shimmer in them signifying that something else is piloting his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Rise, Flamek Thunder.”</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, the erune’s eye slowly opens, glowing not ice blue but gold, like the very thunder the automagod summons. It too sits up.</p><p> </p><p>“Why have you not awoken?” Grynoth asks, letting out a huff when it receives no reply. “Frosty as ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Flamek doesn’t fuse with it’s contractors so it’s control over their body is weaker but it was never one for idle chatter anyway.</p><p> </p><p>An odd tension lingers in the air between the two automagods. Their eyes glow in the darkness, an unspoken conversation communicating more than mere fossil-dweller words ever could. It’s been a long time since they last interacted directly (when Grynoth was on it’s 17<sup>th</sup> contractor and Flamek on it’s 12<sup>th</sup>) but for beings as ancient as them, it feels like nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Grynoth lifts a hand, just barely grazing the other’s cheek before trailing down and coming to a stop over its chest. Flamek continues to stare, gaze unwavering.</p><p> </p><p>He could so easily eat Flamek like he did with Arianensa but there would be no fun in that. Grynoth has seen what happens when Flamek really gets to let loose. A magnificent explosion of rage and passion, gold and lilac lightning crashing down on the land to char it black.</p><p> </p><p>It’s breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p>And it’s going to happen again soon.</p><p> </p><p>The contractor’s face is neutral – it almost always is – but Grynoth can sense the seething rage writhing within like a serpent. Not just from Flamek - the contractor himself is literally bursting to the seams with pent up anger. His unnatural calmness has helped him maintain control over his weapon but even he must have his limits. He’s been unwinding for a long time and the moment when he finally snaps and he and Flamek can unleash their anger…Grynoth gets the sense the result will be even more amazing than any of Flamek’s previous contractors.</p><p> </p><p>Flamek grabs Grynoth’s wrist and forcibly removes the hand from where it was touching it. It tightens it’s grip once as a warning before lying back down, facing away. After a few seconds, Grynoth also lies down, smirking briefly before softening back into the usual slumbering expression, control ceded back to it’s original owner.</p><p> </p><p>The fated time will soon arrive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) Vaseraga, Eustace etc are what are known as weapon contractors. Their weapons are referred to as seal weapons.<br/>2) Awakening a seal weapon is basically a big power boost that's unlocked by very strong emotions. Only Zeta and Vaseraga have awakened their weapons so far.<br/>3) Right behind you revealed that Grynoth has been fusing with Vaseraga, to the point where it was possible to control his body (it's difficult to properly explain, its kinda like his cells are becoming mechanised?)<br/>4) fossil-dweller is basically one term the moon people use for skydwellers<br/>5) automagods are mech things from the moon (see grynoth in right behind you, pyet-A etc)<br/>6) grynoth ate arianensa at the beginning of right behind you which allowed it to regain its automagod form</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>